Slave's Forbidden Love
by onceandfuturesquirrel
Summary: Percy Jackson had a good life. He was the commander the leader of "Tartarus's" assassins and had a sister. That was until the Olympians it away. Now he is going to get sold as a slave to a god or goddess and so was his friends. He lost the most important person of his life! It couldn't get worse, but maybe he will find love. Pertemis, Artemis/Percy Slave!Percy (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1 - The War Begins

**_Hello,_**

**_This is my first story on . Please be nice! Oh and I have this exact same story on my Wattpad account (-Rhea_The_Mother-), so if you think I am copying I am not! This story will be a "AU", Percy never did any thing for the gods. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Luke were never on the gods side. Luke was never evil neither._**

**_All the characters are owned be Rick Riodorn. As a side note Tartarus (as in the primordial) is not "Evil" in this story. It's more like a kingdom against a kingdom war._**

**_Jason: Are you adding me into the story? _**

**_Admin: I don't know Jason..._**

**_Jason: Please Please add me!_**

**_Admin: STOP ANNOYING ME AND LET ME START THE STORY!_**

**_Now that's out of the way on with the story!_**

**_~ T  
_**

Chapter 1 – The War Begins

Tartarus was roaming the land above his domain. He had to be out for years now since the war between his army and the Olympians finished a 100 years ago. All his best fighters died in that war...

He was walking down a lonely street. The light on the sides flashing in and out. Down a dark alley he heard distant crying of a child. Walking down he saw two dark shape huddled in the corner. A young boy was holding a small girl in his arms crying softly. While that girls body started shaking with sobs

He slowly walked up to the hurt children. The boy suddenly stopped crying, but the girl hides her face. Tartarus could see her princess blond hair and the boy had raven black hair, with see green eyes. "What is your name?" Tartarus asked gently. "Percy" the boy whispers. "Ok Percy who is your friend and what's her name?" "This is my sister Annabeth." Percy told Tartarus.

Annabeth slowly lifted her eyes. They swirled with a beautiful grey, calculating in her surroundings and the tall man in front of them. Tartarus can see that these two kids will grow up to be strong warriors. He holds out his hand. "Come on you two I will take you two a new home!"

For some reason Percy heart told him to trust the man in front of him. He got hold of Annabeth hand and got hold of the man. "What's your name?" Annabeth mumbled to Tartarus. "Well children my name is Tartarus and I am taking you two to a new family!"

That's how Annabeth and Percy got a new family. While Tartarus got his first two assassins.

_**-200 years later-**_

**(A.N. Bold writing = Mind messaging)**

_Percy's POV._

Hello, my name is Percy Jackson the leader of "Tartarus's Assassins" I am 207 and my lord found me when I was 7 with my sister Annabeth who was 5. _(A.N. Yes I know that Annabeth is older, but this is my story so she will be the youngest!) _Since then we have recruited a lot more people. Including Thalia and Luke who are my second in commands and also Nico who is third in command with Annabeth.

The rest of the team have some dead heroes and people that got betrayed by the Olympians. Like Calypso, the daughter of a titian, who was stuck on an island for all of time until Tartarus went a got her. But to say the most I don't really hate all the Olympians, but I despise Zeus! He does not care about his people only himself! His brother Poseidon has no care about children! My Lord (Tartarus) told me that he had abandoned me when I was young! His meant to be my father!

I started walking around the 'Pit', all the assassins and other soldiers lived down here. This is our home. It has apartment styled houses going around the outside of the perimeter. The rocks in the outside were all dark black and red. But, in the inside of the rooms could be any way you want. For example my room is mostly blue and green inside. While, Calypso is bright and has flowers growing in the inside.

I started walking down to the training room, from afar I could see my Sister, Annabeth destroying a dummy. I walked in and shouted "What did that poor dummy ever do to you?" Annie turned around and stuck her tongue. "So childish little sis, want to dual?" I asked. "I am not little! Ok let's dual!"

She got her beautiful dagger out and I grabbed my faithful sword 'Riptide'. We circled each other, looking for a way in. Annie attacked first with a stab I blocked. We dance around each other for a while. I saw a way to catch her off guard and did my infamous disarming trick. Her blade was thrown against the wall. "Good job Annie that's longer than before!" I mocked. Annabeth playfully slapped me and then pulled me into a tight hug. "Love you two bro" she laughed.

Suddenly I got a mind message from Tartarus **'Percy please come we have to hold a meeting and bring Annabeth!' **I took hold of Annabeth's hand and shadow travelled into the meeting (we were blessed by Tartarus that includes shadow travel.)

_Third Person_

Tartarus started talking "Ok so now that Percy and Annabeth are finally here let's start this meeting!" Luke snickered in the background earning him a glare from Percy. Thalia min message Annabeth **'Annie who won the dual'**, Annabeth replied **'Percy of course! Stop teasing me Thals!' **Nico laughed softly as he heard the messages.

"I got some bad news Assassins, in my last meeting with the Olympians, they declared war! I am sorry warriors you will have to fight." Tartarus said mourningly. The Assassins faces grew stony. They haven't got enough training for some soldier! How were they meant to win this war!

_**A.N. Sorry if the fight scene is not that good it is my first one! Hope you enjoyed he chapter. This was a background chapter, so that you get to learn a bit more of what happened. The really adventure starts next time! Please like and Review! That would be amazing!**_

_**~T **_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Loss

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! You guys are amazing!**

_**Reviews: **_

**Pacenya347: Thank you for being the first to review my story. You made my whole week. Thanks for the advice it helped me with this chapter! You're amazing!**

** .908: Thanks! I am trying to make this idea as original as I can!**

**Redxlord: Thanks! This idea just randomly came at night!**

**Word Count for Chapter = 1107**

**Jason Grace: Am I in this chapter? **

**Me: NO**

**Jason Grace: *Cries***

**Me: *Hands Jason a Brick* **

**A.N. In this book Tartarus is not a primordial but a god like the Olympians.**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

_**Percy P.O.V. **_

I can't believe that those stupid gods decided to go to war! It has only been two hundred years since the last. I might as well tell you about how the Assassins started and about this Kingdom. This is what we have heard from Lord Tartarus….

_Two Hundred years before this time. There was a kingdom Called "__**Tenebris**__" which is ruled be Lord Tartarus. This kingdom was under the ground. On the top of the soil stood the kingdom of Olympus. The Olympians especially there King Zeus felt the need to take over and that Olympus is the better Kingdom. Went to war against Tartarus. _

_Tenebris had never had an army, they never had the need to. With the sudden war Tartarus went to his Brother __**Chronos **__who had control over time. They stopped time for 50 years. While this was happening Tartarus around his kingdom in search of 13 warriors. These 13 were to be his Immortal Assassins. _

_They had trained for 50 year by Tartarus and also blessed by him. He even made a home for his soldiers and Assassins. This place was the pit. Surrounded by apartments and in the middle a training area. The army was also joined by 4 of Tartarus brothers and Sisters. _

_The war was fought but neither the sides won, but both had great losses. Tartarus lost 9 of his heroes. The other 4 had gone into retirement and Tartarus siblings had not wanted anything more to do with war. It wasn't until a hundred years later that he found 13 more assassins and train them. _

If you haven't guess, this world is Tenebris! In Latin it means dark. Zeus really is an idiot, that's the only reason that he thinks that Olympus is better! You don't judge a Kingdom because of its name!

_**Third Person – Meeting **_

"Lord Tartarus, how long do we have before we have to battle?" Percy asked annoyed. "We only have a fortnight, the Olympians seemed to have planned this for a while I fear and I cannot reach Chronos like last time." Tartarus said sadly. Percy nodded and turned towards his assassins "Ok guys we have a lot of things to get done in two weeks. I am sure that we are all trained, but we need to get the rest of the army ready. Luke, Nico and Clarisse come with me, we are going to train the soldiers with swords!" They nodded at Percy.

"Thalia, you, Lee and Micheal are going to do the archers. Calypso go with Will and help with the medical teams. Annabeth you and Zoe _(a.n. Zoe never joined the hunters she was found by Tartarus) _help people with daggers. Beckendorf go and help the Forge please. Finally Silena could you go and help the soldiers with Pegasus and horses.

All the assassin run to their jobs. Percy led the other three to the most open place in the pit, will next to the archery range that is. He mind messaged all the sword using soldier that they had in Tenebris. All together there were about 200, not a lot, but they were all trained by the best. Each of the assassin took 50th fighters each.

_-Two Weeks Later-_

Two weeks of training later all the soldiers are ready as they could be in two weeks. Percy was in his sea green room getting ready for the battle that was about to start. All the other assassin have put there Armour on and got all their weapons. Calypso was doing finally preparation the infirmary, while will got his bows ready.

After everything was ready, the assassins went and got lined up on the battle field. Closely after them stood Lord Tartarus and the soldiers who fought with swords. Then came fighters with daggers and spears. The archer were stationed just after and finally the Infirmary was set up.

_-Mt Olympus-_

Artemis stared at the battle field from Mt Olympus. She couldn't believe that Zeus had went to war with Tartarus just 2 centuries after the last war finished (they were immortal 2 centuries feel like nothing). Tenebris' soldiers had already lined got ready for battle, there assassin standing proudly in front and lord Tartarus standing just behind but he didn't seem to be as confident as his soldiers.

Artemis had also be told that Tenebris was evil, but if they were why didn't they call for war? Across the other side of the Throne room Zeus called for everyone to gather and they flashed in front of the enemy lines.

_**Percy P.O.V **_

The Olympians had got ready in front of their lines. I heard the yell of charge coming from Zeus and Tartarus and we all went into battle. I ran as fast as I could towards the appending army. Next to me stood Luke, Nico, Annabeth and Thalia. We fought as one through the masses slash, duck and stab that was the order. In the middle we separated, Thalia and Nico left to fight Poseidon and Hades. While Luke got into a battle with Hermes. In the corner of my eyes I saw Annabeth get engaged in a fight with grey eyed goddess and Tartarus with Zeus.

A goddess ran towards me and we started fighting. It felt more like a dance than a fight. We a second I felt like this was a practice back at the pit, but we were at war! I saw Calypso slash through with a sword and pick up injured soldiers. I dodged a hit coming to my side from the goddess. Arrows went flying over my head. For a second I looked into the eyes of the goddess, they were a bight beautiful sliver. I was taken out of my day dream as another attack came towards my head.

On the other opposite side I saw my little sis Annie doing amazing against the goddess. I blocked another attack. A man in the shadows went behind Annabeth, I started to open my mouth to warn her. But it was too late. Time slowed down, my beautiful sister fell with a scream. She was lying onn her front but her eyes were staring right at me. Slowly they dim and lost their light…. I screamed with grief and fell to the ground. My only family left is gone!

The silvers eyes in front of me had pity and sadness swirling around them. But, it was suddenly replaced by hatred. A flash surrounded everyone, I fell a tiredness surround me. In the background I heard Tartarus say "How could he! What about the oath?" Then I was taken over by darkness.

* * *

**Were you expecting that?! I am feeling evil right now! **

**So the Assassins are Luke, Nico, Percy, Calypso, Zoe, Annabeth, Clarisse, Selina, Becondorf (Charlas), Thalia, Lee, Micheal and Will. We will go to each of their personal stories later. **

**So next chapter we will find out about this "Oath" and what happened to our Assassins!**

**P.S. Sorry if the fight scene seemed rushed! **

**Favourite, Follow and Review!**

**~T**


End file.
